


poems and shit

by drowninginarinhanson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, im just writing poems and shit, sadly unironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginarinhanson/pseuds/drowninginarinhanson
Summary: read this to waste your own time





	1. empty sheets

I find myself grasping at empty bed sheets often  
trying to reach someone who isn't there, you weren't there to begin so why do I expect it.  
It's a desperate grasp  
filled with the need to be saved from whatever was chasing me before I opened my eyes.  
It's still the promise of you that drags me from my bed  
the thought that I will see you and cling tightly,  
knowing that once I let go I must return to my empty bed  
It's an awfully cold bed  
I cannot warm it with my small hands and empty eyes  
I find myself grasping at the empty bed sheets  
searching for your warmth


	2. noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am the big sad

I can not explain what it's like   
I wish I could believe you really understood   
But even that is a challenge when they tell me you're lying   
You're only here to watch me crash and burn   
A time filler until something more entertaining comes along  
I keep in mind that none of it's real   
But it doesn't mean that it's not right   
They're unbearably loud these days  
They push you farther and farther from me   
It's taking you away from me and i just watch as my words are pushed down by louder noise  
But all you hear is me And it's angry and it hurts   
I can't even hear it   
And everything   
is loud


	3. 1 am

you promised to help me live out the parts of my child hood that were taken away  
you promised to hold me together when i could not manage to do it myself  
you promised to never let me push you away because no matter how hard i tried i still loved you  
you promised to take care of me  
you promised to stay with me  
you promised to love me  
you promised to  
you promised  
you took away what parts of my childhood i had left  
-  
yet here i am  
one am  
holding a pillow in my arms  
crying   
sobbing  
screaming  
longing for you  
wishing that i were holding someone who can hold me back  
because i know i cannot go back to you  
and your warm arms  
and cold words

-ak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am empty


	4. plink

snip snap,  
pliers cut the plastic.  
pick up,  
my hungry fingers.  
slice, cut  
my flesh.  
drip drop,  
tears and blood.

-ak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drip drop


	5. hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : non con

hands  
everywhere  
i cannot get them off  
please stop

greedy hands   
where they shouldn't be  
where i do not want them  
please stop

disgusting greedy hands  
a repeating whisper over and over again  
no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no  
fucking stop 

i hate you and your disgusting greedy hands   
fuck you and your greedy hands  
sinners hands   
please stop

-ak

**Author's Note:**

> o wow thanks for reading my biography bye


End file.
